


I'll Be Your Marty McFly

by a_taller_tale



Series: RvB Fluff Week [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: 80s movie references, M/M, RvB Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_taller_tale/pseuds/a_taller_tale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif had been 99.999% sure that Simmons spent his entire high school career locked in a dark basement computer lab with no human contact, which made this story about a super-hot super-smart girl falling for Simmons in high school totally impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Marty McFly

**Author's Note:**

> [Goodluckdetective](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective) prompted: “Simmons gets teased by Grif for his crushes in high school. Simmons gets revenge by teasing Grif for his crushes on movie stars.”

Grif had been 99.999% sure that Simmons spent his entire high school career locked in a dark basement computer lab with no human contact, which made this story about a super-hot super-smart girl falling for Simmons in high school totally impossible.

“But she was the valedictorian, as I mentioned,” Simmons continued. “Of _her class_ anyway, and she had to leave town forever to go to Harvard that fall, so she wanted to break up. I tried to woo her back by playing my stereo outside her window—“ 

“ _Woo?_ Wait- Isn’t that the plot to _Say Anything_?” 

“Then the next year there was this beautiful French exchange student staying at our house and it turned out she spoke English the whole time and was just pretending not to understand me to see if I was a good guy.” 

“ _Better Off Dead_ … Do you only know John Cusack movies?” 

“Then there was this time me and the Homecoming Queen got detention together on a Saturday with several other delinquents—“ 

“I think John Cusack was in _Breakfast Club_ too,” Grif said. “I swear, you’ve got to be the biggest dork.” 

“Hey, you’re the one catching all these references. You have no defense. What about you?” 

“When I was in high school, me and my girlfriend traveled to the future and met our kids, but they were jerks and the future was lame, so I decided to spend it with you instead.” 

Simmons started sputtering, so Grif shoved his feet into his lap and turned up _Back to the Future._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by both the prompt and the song [Marty McFly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h95m3e2HizA) by Transmit Now.


End file.
